Kira Finster
Kira Finster is Chas Finster's second wife, Kimi's mother, and Chuckie's step-mother. The character is introduced in the second Rugrats film, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, along with Kimi and Fifi. Kira met and fell in love with both Chas and Chuckie when the Rugrats were visiting EurorReptarland. Because of this, Chas and her got married, and Kira, Kimi, and Fifi, who used to live in Paris, moved to America to live with Chas. Not only is Kira Chuckie's new mother, she is also the co-owner of a coffee shop known as the Java Lava Coffee House with Chas. Kira is very nice and knows a lot about babies. Description Kira is Kimi's mother. She became Chas's second wife, and most importantly, Chuckie's new mother in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie, the series' 2nd film. She is a very motherly and beautiful Japanese woman, which Chas quickly noticed. She worked as Coco LaBouche's secretary at the EuroReptarland Japanese theme park, but apparently became unemployed after marrying Chas, and moving to America. Her first American job, as revealed in The Fun Way Day, was as co-owner of the Java Lava Coffee House, with Chas co-owning as well. They buy the coffee shop in a previous episode, Sweet Dreams. In Finsterella, Kira legally adopts Chuckie as her son while Chas legally adopts Kimi as his daughter. Kira and Chas celebrate their first Easter together in Bow Wow Wedding Vows, celebrate their first Christmas together in Babies In Toyland, and celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!, which Kimi and Chuckie throw a party for them. Looks Kira is a Japanese woman with peach colored skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils, blue eyeshadow, and lipstick. She has black hair in an asymmetrical hair cut, and wears a long yellow dress, purple glasses, brown shoes, and a white, cuffed, long-sleeved polo shirt. In All Grown Up, she wears a brick-red coat over a sea-green turtleneck sweater, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle, a green skirt, and brown shoes. Starting with Season 2, her coat is yellow, and her skirt is light blue. Appearances Kira appears in most of the later seasons of Rugrats. Her first appearance was in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, while her last appearance was in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!. Relationships Kimi Finster - Kira’s daughter. Chas Finster - Kira’s husband. Chuckie Finster - Kira‘s son. Hiro Watanabe - Kira’s ex-husband Trivia *Kira adopts Chuckie as her son in Finsterella. In a legal sense, that technically makes her Chuckie's mother and not just his stepmother. **Also in that episode, Chas adopted Kimi as his daughter. In the same sense as Kira's, that technically makes him Kimi's father and not just his stepfather. ***Since Chas and Kira adopt Kimi and Chuckie as their children, respectively, in a legal sense, that technically makes them siblings and not just stepsiblings. *Some of the terms of endearment Kira has for Chas are "Koibito" and "Koibito Doll". Koibito is a Japanese saying used only if you truly mean the other is your love, and is only said to a life long partner. Kira also calls him "Anata", which means 'darling' in Japanese. It is often used by loving wives to their husbands when they want something. *Despite being small in stature, Kira's shown to be very strong. One instance being in the episode Baby Sale, when another woman snatches the baby jumper she was going to buy for Kimi. Kira states "I believe I saw that first", and gets into a fight with the other mother, eventually forcing her to drop the clothing by pinning her arm behind her back. *Kira has also been heard using "Aiji" when talking to Kimi and Chuckie. Aiji is a Japanese word meaning 'beloved child'. She's also been heard calling her daughter "Kimi-chan". *Kira is called "Dear" by Chas. *In All Grown Up!, Kira calls Chas "Honey" and "Sweetheart". *In the Rugrats book Babies in Reptarland, it is revealed that Chas and Kira got married six months after the trip to Paris. *''Children Are My Life'' is the poem in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie that Chas and Kira love. *In Rugrats Go Wild, Chas tells Stu that the Lipschitz Cruise was going to be his and Kira's honeymoon before Stu messed it up as usual. *Kira seems to be able to speak French (although she only speaks it in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie), Japanese, and English. Making her fluent in three languages. *Not much information is known about Kira's former husband, except that his name is Hiro and he appears in one "[[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]]" episode, "[[Trading Places|''Trading Places]]" on his visit to America to surprise Kimi for Children's Day. Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Assists